


Soft Tummy, Warm Tummy

by t_dragon



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, But Soft Body Worship, Fluff, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Light Bondage, M/M, insecure chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: Baekhyun loves Chanyeol's tummy, and it takes Chanyeol being cuffed to the bed to start to realize the truth in that.





	Soft Tummy, Warm Tummy

**Author's Note:**

> Today we have body worship! (see end notes for continuation)

 “Do you even know what to do with those, Baekhyun?”

 Chanyeol was giggling so much that his words were almost indecipherable, but Baekhyun seemed to understand them anyway.

 “What’s there to know, they wrap around your wrists, and then they’re attached to shit,” Baekhyun snorted, holding up the leather cuffs. “It’s not really rocket science, Chanyeol!”

 The cuffs had been cheap, and Chanyeol was pretty sure that they were not made from real leather, or would hold under too much pressure, but they were his (and Baekhyun’s) first  _ real _ bondage purchase, and that was exciting. And also very nerve wracking, which was why Chanyeol seemingly could not stop laughing, or trembling.

 They had never talked about who was the “submissive” one who would get cuffed to the headboard, but Chanyeol had a feeling it was him. And from the heat gathering in his lower belly, he could tell that he did not mind too much.

 And from how Baekhyun’s eyes were going between Chanyeol and the cuffs, Chanyeol suspected that Baekhyun was having the same idea.

 “Let’s try them out, take off your shirt.”

 Eyes growing wide, the giggling died a quick death in Chanyeol’s throat. “Wh-what?”

 He had forgotten about that part.

 Already unbuckling the cuffs to be able to put them around Chanyeol’s wrists, Baekhyun glanced up at Chanyeol with a raised eyebrow.

 “We’re not going to be able to take your shirt off when these are on, so better to do it now,” Baekhyun answered, before tilting his head a little. “Do you want me to take of my shirt, too? Will that make you more comfortable?”

 “...Yes?” Chanyeol uncertainly said, because that was what he felt - uncertain. Insecure.

 Baekhyun was a black belt holder in hapkido, had competed in it until not too long ago, and was without a doubt rather well-trained.

 Chanyeol very much was not. And even though he knew Baekhyun did not care, it was still a cause of insecurities for Chanyeol. He did not look half-bad, he knew that, but next to Baekhyun - a literal  _ god _ , an Adonis - Chanyeol was not that special.

 “You just want me to take my shirt off,” Baekhyun teased, but his voice was soft in that way that let Chanyeol know that it was not so much teasing as it was to try to easen Chanyeol’s mood. And Chanyeol appreciated the effort, he really did, but he only managed a shaky, half-assed chuckle, before he took a deep breath and pulled his shirt over his head.

 “Pretty,” Baekhyun said, flashing Chanyeol a soft grin before he gripped the hemline of his shirt and pulled it up, gifting Chanyeol with the amazing view of Baekhyun’s abdomen.

 And without really thinking about it, Chanyeol reached out and let his fingers brush against Baekhyun’s lower stomach, where those lovely veins disappeared beneath the waistband of Baekhyun’s jeans. Those, along with the little mole a bit further up, were Chanyeol’s favorites. He could not really say why, though, he just really liked them.

 He did not miss the way Baekhyun sucked in a breath at his touch, either. But that was not so surprising, because Baekhyun loved Chanyeol touching almost as much as Chanyeol loved touching.

 “Lie down, baby boy,” Baekhyun whispered as he threw his shirt away, and Chanyeol hurried to scoot further up the bed, before stretching out across it, arms crossed on top of his chest.

 Baekhyun crawled after, straddling Chanyeol and settling on top of him, a dark look in his eyes that had Chanyeol’s stomach drop deliciously.

 “I need your wrists above your head, baby,” Baekhyun prompted, shaking the cuffs lightly, and very hesitantly, Chanyeol raised one of his arms.

 Immediately, Baekhyun took it and wrapped the cuff around it, fingers ever so gentle even as he tightened the leather.

 “Is that okay?” Baekhyun whispered, and Chanyeol gave a nod, biting down on his lower lip as his nerves really started to attack him. “Good. Thank you, baby, now please give me your other hand.”

 Chanyeol slowly complied, and soon, both of his hands were cuffed to the headboard, leaving him somewhat immobilized. It was exhilarating yet terrifying, and Chanyeol noticed his breathing picking up in time to his heartbeats.

 “Wow, you look amazing like this…,” Baekhyun breathed out as he slowly sat back upright, fingertips running down Chanyeol’s outstretched arms, creating little fiery paths in their wake and leaving Chanyeol shivering.

 It was a bit intoxicating, being tied up like this, unable to move your arms away, unable to shield yourself, completely open for whatever attack that might come. Intoxicating and heady, leaving Chanyeol a bit unstable, testing the binds. They did not give a lot, and Chanyeol felt trapped. But the panicky feeling was greatly subdued by the lust running through his veins, the contradictory feelings enhancing the experience even more.

 “Are you okay, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asked, fingers running up and down Chanyeol’s ribs, eyes fully trained on Chanyeol’s face.

 “Y-yeah,” Chanyeol managed to get out, voice a bit raspy, because even though this was slightly terrifying, it was also  _ very _ nice.

 “Good, let me know as soon as you're not,” Baekhyun said, an adoring smile on his lips, and Chanyeol nodded.

 And then Baekhyun’s adoring smile disappeared, being replaced by a wicked smirk, and Chanyeol almost whimpered. Leaning forwards, Baekhyun gave Chanyeol’s lips a quick kitten lick, snickering darkly as Chanyeol spluttered, all flustered. Chanyeol had expected a kiss!

 Getting off of Chanyeol, Baekhyun scooted down the bed until he was beside Chanyeol’s thighs, and leaned over to start undoing Chanyeol’s jeans. Already half-hard, Chanyeol bit down on his lower lip as Baekhyun’s featherlight touch assaulted him, wanting,  _ needing _ , more.

 Baekhyun began to pull Chanyeol’s pants down, and Chanyeol released his lip in a gasp as he felt soft, slightly chapped lips against his inner thigh. Hands clenching and unclenching, Chanyeol tried to hold on to something, managing to twist his hands enough to somewhat grip onto the very metal bars he was cuffed too, uncaring about how uncomfortable it was.

 He just needed something to ground himself as Baekhyun pressed kisses to both his thighs, then calves, as the jeans were removed.

 “Look at those pretty legs, just going on and on and on,” Baekhyun sighed as he threw Chanyeol’s pants to the floor and then removed Chanyeol’s socks. “They’re such a pretty shape, making you walk really cool, and I’m able to recognize you from a mile away… So pretty…”

 Chanyeol’s breath hitched at Baekhyun’s words, something not completely uncomfortable pricking at his heart, but Chanyeol could not recognize the feeling, not yet. It was still too small, still eclipsed by everything else going on.

 Baekhyun began to mouth his way up Chanyeol’s legs again, licking and sucking and nibbling every now and then, in between soft kisses, and the pleasure had Chanyeol writhing. It went from sugary sweet and tugging at Chanyeol’s heartstrings, to sharply hungry and tugging at Chanyeol’s groin.

 Dizzying.

 As Baekhyun reached higher, he swerved around the rapidly forming tent in Chanyeol’s underwear, nose dragging a teasing line closer to Chanyeol’s hip and leaving him groaning and pressing his head back into the pillow.

 “Your tummy, mmh, I love your tummy,” Baekhyun hummed against the skin of Chanyeol’s lower belly, and the prickling feeling returned once more, stronger this time, making Chanyeol gasp. “So soft and nice and smooth, the best tummy I’ve ever seen or touched…”

 Emotions washed over Chanyeol, overwhelmed him, crashed against him until he started to feel the pricks of tears in his eyes. He could hear the softness in Baekhyun’s voice, the adoration, the  _ love _ , and even though Chanyeol could not fathom that it was from Baekhyun talking about Chanyeol’s  _ body _ , there was no denying that he was, and that he obviously held fondness for Chanyeol’s body. It was like a warm blanket, wrapping itself around Chanyeol’s heart, filling it with so much affection that Chanyeol started to feel a bit choked up.

 And when Chanyeol was cuffed to the headboard by his wrists, vulnerable in a very real way, the revelation was even more mind-blowing. Baekhyun really adored Chanyeol and his body, even when Chanyeol found it lacking.

 “You’re the softest and best person I know, so of course you have to have the softest and best tummy as well,” Baekhyun sighed, nibbling at Chanyeol’s skin, and that was the last drop that finally had it all spill over.

 Chanyeol did not know if it was the slight intake of breath he did that alerted Baekhyun, or if Baekhyun just noticed his change in mood some other way, but suddenly Baekhyun was looking up at Chanyeol, eyes wide.

 “Chanyeol, baby, why are you crying?” Baekhyun asked as he climbed up Chanyeol’s body, to be able to cup Chanyeol’s face, worry clear in both his voice and expression. “Did I do something wrong?”

 Trying to take a deep breath, Chanyeol severely failed, the air hitching in his throat several times, making Baekhyun seem even more panicked as he began to apologize, thumbs rubbing Chanyeol’s cheekbones almost violently.

 “N-no, I'm f-fine, I'm fine, I promise,” Chanyeol finally said, voice wobbly and breaking as he tried to blink the tears away. “I'm just- I-I don't know?”

 Looking extremely confused, Baekhyun just nodded, seemingly calming down a little, and that helped Chanyeol calm down a little too, the tears receding some.

 “Okay, uhm, well… Can you tell me what led up to this, maybe?” Baekhyun gently asked, still caressing Chanyeol’s face. “Maybe I can help you figure it out?”

 Chanyeol blew out a breath, a bit annoyed, but it sounded rather pathetic to his own ears. About as pathetic as the reason for this all - because he knew what the reason was. He just did not know why he had reacted like he had.

 “It’s just- ah, shit, I don’t want to cry again,” Chanyeol muttered as he started to feel the pricks of tears in his eyes again, huffing and blinking rapidly, eyes turned upwards like that would help him get himself under control. “You said you really liked my belly…”

 As a single traitorous tear began to run down Chanyeol’s temple and into his hair, Baekhyun stared down at him in surprised shock, mouth slightly open, and Chanyeol wished Baekhyun would say something, but Chanyeol was also having his hands full with trying to keep himself from bursting out full ugly bawling whilst cuffed to the headboard of Baekhyun’s bed, so he did not mind too much that Baekhyun was being so silent.

 Then Baekhyun let out a soft chuckle, and had it been just  _ slightly _ bit less soft, Chanyeol would have been angry with him. But it was soft enough that Chanyeol knew that it was not mocking in any way, just Baekhyun feeling adoration and needing to let it out somehow. Chuckling was better than cooing anyway, so.

 “Oh, my silly baby, of course I really like your belly, it’s the best tummy ever!” Baekhyun giggled, now sounding closer to cooing, and it had Chanyeol purse his lips even as they wobbled a little. “Are you really that insecure about it? Because I swear, I’ll show you just how much I love it for however long it will take, if that helps you be less insecure.”

 Even as more tears began to find their way down Chanyeol’s face, he gave a short laugh, jiggling his trapped hands a little and bringing Baekhyun’s attention to them.

 “I think it’s because of this, I’m guessing it’s making me more open and sensitive,” Chanyeol got out, voice starting to sound hoarse and strained now. “I’m believing your words easier, I guess?”

 Leaning down, Baekhyun began to press kisses against every part of Chanyeol’s face he could reach, quickly getting rid of the old tears, but bringing out new ones.

 “I’ll worship every single part of your body until you see what I see,” Baekhyun muttered out in between kisses, and Chanyeol could not help but giggle, Baekhyun’s kisses tickling him and Baekhyun’s words making his heart flutter, even as they gathered even more tears in his eyes.

 It was strange, feeling so happy and fulfilled, yet crying. And Chanyeol was not really feeling sad, just very, very happy. And loved.

 “Please uncuff me, I need to hug you,” Chanyeol managed to sniffle out, and Baekhyun quickly complied.

 They spent the rest of the afternoon in each other’s arms, Baekhyun whispering sweet nothings into Chanyeol’s ears, and Chanyeol alternating between sobbing and chuckling, recovering from a strange rollercoaster of feelings.

 But feeling slightly better about his soft tummy.

 And the cuffs were put to great use the day after, with no tears in sight.

 (Or maybe there were some tears, but Chanyeol blamed them solely on the intense pleasure Baekhyun gave him.)

**Author's Note:**

> ...but I didn't have any inspiration for "real" body worship, so I went the soft route. Baekhyun very much adores and worships Chanyeol's body, but he can't really fully get to that, since Chanyeol has A Revelation and ends up crying. Soft baby!  
>  Also, inspired by Real Events, this has actually happened to me. It's a strange experience, you really feel so much more willing to believe stuff when you're tied up and getting told that you're lovely by someone you know loves you. I don't think I'll ever forget that experience.  
> Aaaaaalso, my mind is pretty done with everything at the moment, so this is probably not the best I could write, but it's the best I can do at the moment, so I guess that has to be enough?


End file.
